Return of the Crop Circles
The twenty-seventh episode of Season 30. Phineas discovers that crop circles are reappearing in town, but he doesn't know why, so he sets off on an adventure to find out why. Doofenshmirtz is challenged to a hot dog eating contest. Episode Summary One fabulous summer day, the boys, Mario and Luigi are relaxing, listening to the radio. But then, the music is interrupted by a news broadcast. The broadcast reports that crop circles haven't been seen since two strange aliens were spotted, but now they've returned. Phineas is curious why the crop circles had to come back, so he goes off to find out why. Luigi wonders why him, Mario, and Ferb couldn't come. Peach was especially surprised about Ferb. Luigi also pointed out that Evilbella, if he remembered correctly, lied about secrets in the town. It was just a setup. Daisy asked Luigi how he knew that. He wishes he didn't know. Then, Perry sneaks to a tunnel in the fridge to go to his lair. Monogram tells Perry the Doofenshmirtz is on his way over to the Danville Hot Dog Eating Contest. He was apparently challenged by Rodney and Dr. Diminutive. He needs to go over there, and support him, and also help him, if necessary. Phineas goes through town, asking people if they know what the heck is up with the crop circles. He asks many people including Ben Baxter, Marty the Rabbit Boy, and Haney, who had decided to be Haney-Boy again. Phineas then decided, if he could try communicating with the aliens, then maybe he'd find out why they're making crop circles. Meanwhile, at the hot dog eating contest, Rodney and Dr. Diminutive are reminding Doof why they challenged him. Rodney challenged him because of his stupid trumpet performance at the LOVE MUFFIN banquet. Dr. Diminutive challenged him because he sent him to jail once. Doof reminded him that both of them ended up in jail. Diminutive didn't care. Then, Perry shows up, ready to support Doof. Rodney and Dr. Diminutive are surprised that Perry actually showed up to support his nemesis. But Doofenshmirtz said he also helped him set up a birthday party, take a driving test, and trying to get his evil back. Rodney doesn't care and the contest begins. With Phineas, he is doing some last minute touches, and then he finally talks with the aliens. All the aliens wanted was to make crop circles for an art show. Phineas is stunned. Back at the contest, Rodney was smoking the competition. Doof gets out his Eat-Inator. Perry isn't sure if he should take the shot, but he does anyway. Doof eats the dogs like crazy and wins. He's excited, because that's the third time he won something. Songs *''Oh Why Are the Crop Circles Here?'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Man: "Aren't you a little young to be finding out crop circle causes?" *Phineas: "Yes, yes I am," Ferb's Line "So, why didn't he take me?" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair He goes into a tunnel in the fridge Evil Jingle None heard Continuity *The crop circles return ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly") *Luigi mentions Evilbella ("Isabella Meets Evilbella") *Ben Baxter and Marty appear ("Flop Starz") *Haney is Haney-Boy again ("Marty the Rabbit Boy: LIVE") *Rodney mentions Doofenshmirtz's trumpet performance ("The Dance of the Fletcher") *Dr. Diminutive mentions how he got thrown in jail ("Norm Unleashed") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Vanessa's birthday, the driving test, and how he got his evil back ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Doonkleberry Imperative", "Fly on the Wall") *Third time Doofenshmirtz won a contest ("Gaming the System", "What'd I Miss?") Mario Continuity None Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season *'LarryBoy': Haney-Boy returns *Rodney eats his hot dogs similar to Joey Chestnut Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes